ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: The Power Transfer
Power Rangers: The Power Transfer is to be another upcoming live action/CGI sequel movie where the other Power Rangers movie had left off, starring the live cast members: Dacre Montgomery, Blake Michael, RJ Cyler, Ludi Lin, Booboo Stewart, Aaron Johnson, Naomi Scott, Becky Gomez, Zoe Kravitz, Jeff Garlin, Ben Stiller, Jameson Moss, Joel Courtney, Imelda Staunton, Tom Cruise, Sarah Grey, Emily Maddison, Jason David Frank, Amy Jo Johnson, Austin St. John, Karen Ashley, David Yost, Steve Cardenas, Elizabeth Banks, Willem Dafoe, Fred Tatasciore, Zach Galifianakis, Jim Parsons, Jack Black, Simon Helberg, Robert Englund, Meryl Streep. Also starring the voice talents from Bryan Cranston, Bill Hader, Jim Cummings, Johnny Yong Bosch and Richard Kind. It is to be put in movie theaters on August 2, 2019. Plot Summary Right after fighting against another giant monster, Tommy Oliver switches from the Green Ranger to the White Ranger and Jason, Zack and Trini depart from the team and are replaced by Rocky, Adam and Aisha respectively. Later, things go dark and crazy when Ivan Ooze returns to cause more destruction. Live Cast Members * Dacre Montgomery as Jason Lee Scott/Red Ranger (succeeding from Austin St. John respectively) * Blake Michael as Rocky DeSantos/Red Ranger (succeeding from Steve Cardenas respectively) * RJ Cyler as Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger (succeeding from David Yost respectively) * Ludi Lin as Zack Taylor/Black Ranger (succeeding from Walter Emanuel Jones respectively) * Booboo Stewart as Adam Park/Black Ranger (succeeding from Johnny Yong Bosch respectively) * Aaron Johnson as Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger/White Ranger (succeeding from Jason David Frank respectively) * Naomi Scott as Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger (succeeding from Amy Jo Johnson respectively) * Becky Gomez as Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger (replacing the late Thuy Trang respectively) * Zoe Kravitz as Aisha Campbell/Yellow Ranger (succeeding from Karen Ashley respectively) * Jeff Garlin as Ernie, the juice bar owner (replacing the late Richard Genelle respectively) * Ben Stiller as Jerome Stone (succeeding from Gregg Bullock respectively) * Jameson Moss as Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier (succeeding from Paul Schreier respectively) * Joel Courtney as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch (succeeding from Jason Narvy respectively) * Imelda Staunton as Ms. Appleby (succeeding from Royce Herron respectively) * Tom Cruise as Mr. Caplan (succeeding from Henry Cannon respectively) * Sarah Grey as Emily, Bulk's girlfriend in the series * Emily Maddison as Rebecca, Skull's girlfriend in the series * Jason David Frank as George Thompson, 1 of Ernie's employees at the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar (Jason David Frank starred as Tommy Oliver in the original classic Power Rangers television and movie series) * Amy Jo Johnson as Mona Robinson, another 1 of Ernie's employees at the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar (Amy Jo Johnson starred as Kimberly Hart in the original classic Power Rangers television and movie series) * Austin St. John as Coach Howard Jefferson, the Angel Grove High School gym teacher (Austin St. John starred as Jason Lee Scott in the original classic Power Rangers television and movie series) * Karen Ashley as Lunch Lady Jane, the school lunch lady in the Angel Grove High School cafeteria kitchen (Karen Ashley starred as Aisha Campbell in the original classic Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers television show and the original classic film, Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers the Movie (1995)) * David Yost as Officer Boris Albertson, Jerome Stone's partner (David Yost starred as Billy Cranston in the original Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers television show and the original classic film, Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers the Movie (1995)) * Steve Cardenas as Peter Arquette, Angel Grove's trash collector and garbage truck driver (Steve Cardenas starred as Rocky DeSantos in the original classic Power Rangers television and movie series) * Elizabeth Banks as Rita Repulsa (replacing the late Machiko Soga respectively and having the most perfect evil sounding voice) * Willem Dafoe as Lord Zedd (costume and voice) * Fred Tatasciore as Goldar (costume and voice) * Zach Galifianakis as Finster (costume and voice) * Jim Parsons as Squatt (costume and voice) * Jack Black as Baboo (costume and voice) * Simon Helberg as Mordant (costume and voice) * Robert Englund as Ivan Ooze (costume and make-up, succeeding from Paul Freeman respectively) * Meryl Streep as Scorpina Transcript Category:Power Rangers movies